User talk:Fairy Incognito
Welcome to Wikiality.com! We hope that you will continue to bring truthiness to the internets tubes. Just remember to use your gut, and not your head, avoid wiki-pedophilia and make sure you remember who the world and this wiki revolves around: Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:01, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Question What program do you use for image manipulation?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:46, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :Image manipulation? I only have MS Paint. I don't really do a lot of image manipulation...The Daily Talboid picture I added to the Dibs Registry page wasn't made by me. I don't really have graphic skills or anything. --Fairy Incognito 23:06, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::There is a program designed specifically for these kinds of wiki-thingies, its called GIMP and you can download it for free at gimp.org. Some say it is almost as powerful as photoshop and its $700 cheaper. I use it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:08, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Oh yes, I've heard of that. I attempted to download it, but I don't know the first thing about how to use it. Haven't really bothered with it since, ha ha. But I might learn it just to make a picture of Juan Stewart... --Fairy Incognito 23:11, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Juan Stewarto I changed the name of Juan to hispanicize it a bit more...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:37, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :About that, when we originally created him, he was just Juan Stewart...kinda conflicts with my Dibs Registry article. --Fairy Incognito 22:38, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::I read the article and it was confusing which Stewart you were refering to ("Stewart is from Cuba"), that's why I changed it. We can change everything else, I have a severe headache right now, but I can help fix stuff later--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:41, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::I could just change it to "Juan Stewart is from Cuba." I thought it would be clarified by "like the American version," but I guess not. You don't have to respond immediately if you aren't feeling well! I hope you feel better... --Fairy Incognito 22:47, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I changed it to Stewarto is from Cuba, and I asked one of the other admins who knows espanol to help on the Dibs Registry page. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:48, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::::With translating it? LOL, a lot of the Spanish is wrong, but I could easily translate. --Fairy Incognito 22:54, 6 December 2006 (UTC) Featured Articles --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:03, 24 October 2006 (UTC) abraham lincoln I re-wrote the article on lincoln ... please check it out. ravman29 VOTE! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:49, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :You've got some good things going here, citizen! As a contributor to Wikiality.com, your opinion can shape how truthiness is defined...so don't forget to vote, okay? --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:09, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::FYI, some of the categories allow you to vote for more than one nominee. Double-check at the top of each voting page to see how many you can vote for.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:51, 6 December 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks. I'll get to voting some more, I'm just working on a new page for Honeydew Melons. =) --Fairy Incognito 08:55, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::::OOPS, NO problem, fyi: voting ends DEC10...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:35, 6 December 2006 (UTC)